


Unleash the Beast

by Zielregen



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Comparison, Cock Worship, M/M, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, big dick, huge cock, size comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielregen/pseuds/Zielregen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) and Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) have themselves a little wager. The rules are simple; whip it out, measure up, and the loser has to put his mouth where his money is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleash the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unleash the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/202801) by Bludwing. 



             “No way…” Kurt Wagner, the blue-skinned, mutant sometimes known as Nightcrawler, murmured in awe at what he saw.

              “Big way.” Garfield Logan, the lean, green, super teen better known as Beast Boy replied. Gar had a cheeky grin that oozed smug superiority, but for once his haughty attitude was well founded.

              “Big, big way.” Kurt concurred. He was still staring at his pal’s huge cock as if it were some long lost, priceless relic of a forgotten age.

              Kurt never had any reason to think that he was in any way lacking below the belt. He had run into various other classmates in the communal showers back at Professor Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, and Kurt had always ranked among the biggest. He even had the insufferable Scott Summers beat by a couple of inches, but the fat, foot long schlong he saw spread out before him was in a league of its own. Beast Boy’s enormous cock was easily twice as long as Kurt’s own slender rod, and it was far, far thicker.

              “You have to be cheating somehow…” Kurt murmured, but despite his accusatory words his voice had a tone of reverent awe that matched the wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression on his face.

             “Hehe, nope. I had a horse cock long before I got my animal powers. Face it. You lost. _Big_ time.” Gar replied. His voice dripped with playfully haughty condescension. Everything about his pose and his expression reeked of cocksure superiority, and Kurt couldn’t even blame the guy. Gar had _a lot_ of cock to be sure of!

             It was just so unreal. Garfield’s fat cock was as long as Kurt’s forearm and almost every bit as thick. The thick, spongy knob of Beast Boy’s big, friggin’ cock was almost as big as Kurt’s balled up fist. The rosy pink, puffy tip of Beast Boy’s fantastically fat cock was so much bigger than the indigo glans of Kurt’s much smaller schlong that it didn’t even seem like they were comparing the same thing. It wasn’t a case of apples to oranges. As far as sizes went it was more a matter of comparing apricots to olives!

             And it wasn’t even just Gar’s fantastic shaft that made is cock so phenomenal. His whole package was put together spectacularly. His sack was filled to the brim with couple of colossal cojones which were every bit as big as Grade AA USDA certified Jumbo chicken eggs. Gar’s hefty sack stood – or rather _sagged_ – in stark contrast to Kurt’s own pouch which was pulled high and tight against his slender shaft. Where Beast Boy had a couple of chicken eggs swinging between his thighs, Nightcrawler was lucky if he had a set of sparrow’s eggs clustered high and tight against his navy blue nethers, but Kurt’s categorical defeat didn’t end there. Even just Beast Boy’s body hair made their contest of raw masculinity a total shutout.

             Kurt never really had much in the way of body hair. It wasn’t that he had somehow skipped puberty or anything of that nature. His mutant physiology just didn’t lend itself to more than just some basic peach fuzz, but Gar was another story altogether. He really lived up to the moniker of beast boy below the belt. The dense tangle of bristly, moss green hair just seemed to amplify the raw masculinity of his enormous, thick cock.

             “So, you lost fair and square. You know what that means.” Gar chided playfully. Kurt wouldn’t have believed it to be possible, but Gar’s smug smirk somehow spread even wider and became even more insufferable. Kurt wasn’t about to argue though. He knew the terms of their little wager, and he was more than happy to pay up.

             Kurt didn’t say anything. He slumped down to his knees and stared down the green Titan’s thick schlong. It seemed even more impossibly huge up close. The pink knob of his fat cock was even more astoundingly thick now that he was up close and personal with it. Kurt wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to get it into his mouth, but he knew he wanted it. It wasn’t even a matter of personal pride at this point. It wasn’t even a matter of sexual attraction. Gar’s cock was simply so amazing that Kurt felt he needed to give it its due deference, and if that entailed deep-throating the fuzzy, green superhero’s monster cock then so be it.

             “Hey, hey. Chupacabra. Watch the teeth, ok? I’ve seen those chompers you’ve got.” Gar said. His voice quavered slightly as he quipped, but the reason for it was twofold. Sure, he was a little nervous that Kurt’s pointy teeth might brush against his sensitive schlong, but there was much more to it than that. The way Kurt was staring at his cock with such carnal intensity sent Gar’s libido into overdrive. His thick dick felt ready to burst just from his sheer excitement, and he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet.

             Gar gasped as he saw Kurt’s long tongue slip out from behind his dark blue lips. Kurt’s tongue was yet another way in which his mutant body matched his impish namesake. His tongue was almost as long as Gar’s own cock and was every bit as flexible as Kurt’s prehensile tail. Gar’s entire body shuddered as he felt Kurt’s tongue snake around his thick dick. Beast Boy’s breath came in in a slow, haggard, shaky draw as he struggled to steady his quivering body and shuddering cock.

             “H-hey… this is your first time, right?” Gar squeaked amidst orgasmic gasps. His cock felt so fantastic that he couldn’t even breathe properly. All he could do was suck in short gasps of air.

             Kurt didn’t respond – at least not verbally anyway. He glanced up and locked eyes with the green Titan and slowly wrapped his lips around the spongy tip of Gar’s fat cock. Kurt could feel the fantastic rod buck and shudder against his lips. He could feel Beast Boy’s cock tremble in anticipation as he slowly took more and more of it within his mouth. He could taste the tang of pre on his tongue as it oozed out the slit of Gar’s girthy cock. Kurt’s jaw ached. He was not used to having to open his mouth so far, but he wasn’t about to complain. For starters, his mouth was plugged so full of phallus that there was no way he could get a word out, but there was more to it than that. He loved everything about Gar’s thick dick. He loved the way it filled his mouth. He loved the way it felt as it slid into his throat. He loved the taste of it, the texture.

             Kurt tried his best to keep his gaze locked on Gar’s own as he slid steadily lower down his pal’s humongous cock, but it just wasn’t happening. The angle was too steep, and Gar wasn’t able to focus his eyes enough to hold up his end of the gaze anyway. Beast Boy was so wracked with orgasmic ecstasy that his eyes kept rolling back and his eyelids kept fluttering closed.

             Kurt slowly sunk further and further down along Beast Boy’s fantastic cock. Inch after inch steadily slid into his throat. He loved how it filled his throat to the brim. He loved how he could feel it shuddering deep inside of him, and Gar in turn loved how Kurt’s wet and warm mouth and throat gripped and squeezed his fat cock.

             Finally Kurt Gar’s dense, bushy pubes brush against his nose, and he knew he was nearing the end. Kurt pushed forward the last few centimeters and buried his nose in Gar’s soft patch. He could feel Beast Boy’s big balls bumping against his chin as he moved his mouth back and forth along the bottom few inches of the green Titan’s fantastic cock. He could hear Gar’s whines and moans. He could feel the way Gar’s fingers dug into his hair with growing intensity. He could feel the way Gar’s cock lurched and shuddered deep down his throat. He could even feel the way Beast Boy’s balls bumped against his chin as the huge, chicken egg sized spheres pulled up in preparation of what was to cum. Kurt was ready to slurp down every last drop of Beast Boy’s load, but before he got the chance, he heard Gar pleading with him.

             “w-wait… s-stop…” Gar whined.

             Kurt wanted to suck on his pal’s wonderful cock some more, but he wasn’t about to deny a request like that. He gazed up questioningly at his fuzzy, green buddy, but he slowly pulled back. More and more of Gar’s huge cock slid out of Kurt’s mouth with each passing second as he did so. It felt like it was all too soon when Kurt felt the fat, spongy head of Gar’s fantastic cock slip past his lips. Kurt was once again staring down Gar’s fantastically huge cock, but this time he was more curious about what Gar was up to than he was fascinated by the fantastically fat fuck stick.

             “S-stand up…” Gar stuttered. His whole body was trembling. His breaths were coming in as ragged gasps. He was so close to blowing his load that it took every ounce of willpower he could muster to keep his wad down. It was a miracle he could even muster the energy to speak the few words that he did.

             Kurt did as he was asked. He didn’t even ask any questions in return. He merely stood up and intently watched what his friend did next. It wasn’t until Gar had his huge, thick dick aimed right at Kurt’s own crotch that he started to piece it together, and by that point it was too late to do anything bit sit back and enjoy the fireworks.

             Huge, thick spurts of spunk shot forth from the tip of Beast Boy’s phenomenal dong. The thick, sticky wads crashed into Kurt’s own respectable stiffy. Gar’s loads were incredibly huge and fantastically thick. Judging by how heavy his wads were, it had to have been days since Gar had last blown his load. Gar shot again and again – a third, and then a fourth spurt. It wasn’t until the fifth shot that the intensity started to die down, but by that point, Kurt’s entire cock was coated in cum. Gar fantastically fat cock had completely drenched Kurt’s smaller stiffy in his heavy wads. It was yet another complete and categorical defeat that Kurt had suffered that day, but Kurt didn’t mind. It was somehow exciting to be so thoroughly drenched. Just seeing the layer of spunk that coated his cock reminded him of how much bigger and sexier Gar’s amazing cock was compared to his own. Just feeling the warm, sticky blanket of spooge cling to his smaller cock reminded him of how virile Beast Boy’s wonderful cock was. All the visual and tactile stimulus bombarded Kurt’s brain. He had never felt so hot and horny before. He had never needed to cum like he did then. He stared down at his own shuddering cock and moaned as a few spurts of spooge shot forth from his dick without him having so much as laid a finger of his rock hard boner for the duration of the blow job he had just given Gar. Kurt hadn’t needed to stroke himself. Just being in the presence of such an amazing specimen had made him so horny he had cum hands free.

             Kurt stared down at the splatters on the floor at his feet. Even his wad was nothing compared to Gar’s. The few spurts of jizz Kurt had pumped out were weaker and waterier than Gar’s thick, potent spews. Kurt’s cheeks and ears burned a fantastic shade of purple as he marveled once more at the discrepancy between him and his pal. He wasn’t sure he’d ever live this down, and he didn’t think he wanted to. It wasn’t just that he was enamored by how huge and sexy Gar’s dick was or how amazingly macho Beast Boy’s entire package was. Some part of him loved how small he felt when compared to the fuzzy, green Titan. Some part of him exulted in Gar’s playfully condescending gaze and smug, lopsided smirk. Beast Boy’s entire aura of cocksure superiority really made Kurt’s belly feel like it was brimming with butterflies. Kurt didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he really got off on it.

             Kurt slowly managed to lift his gaze up away from his and Gar’s disparate dicks. He slowly managed to bring his gaze up and up until he was once more looking his pal right in the eyes. Gar’s cheeks burned an endearingly cute shade of puce. The normally boisterous Titan looked surprisingly sweet and reserved, but that didn’t last long. Gar quickly regained his bravado. Even though his cheeks still had a rosy tinge to them, he managed to flash that smug, lop-sided, self-assured smirk that he used so often.

             “Feel free to challenge me again anytime.” Gar said.

             Kurt was momentarily taken aback. It seemed like such a strange thing to say especially considering how Gar had said it. Gar sounded so brash and feisty. It was as if he expected the next time to be more of a challenge, but of course that was impossible. Kurt knew as well as anyone that he was done growing. The results would be exactly the same no matter how many times they did it… but then Kurt realized the truth. That was the point. It was an open invitation to do this again anytime he wanted. Kurt tried his hardest to seem stern and stoic in the midst of such a challenge, but a smirk played at the corner of his lips. Kurt knew he was going to have to take the Titan up on his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw such a hot pic of some of my favorite characters involved in one of my favorite themes done by one of my favorite themes, I just couldn't help myself. I had to do a fic. This was the result.


End file.
